The Ancient Time
by Zory rock101
Summary: Longtime 500 years ago, a red-apple young girl around 5 years old was playing in the castle. "Shirayuki it time to come in." Her mother said, watching the young girl running up to her. "Shirayuki," Her father said, walking up to her."Yeah, father," Shirayuki said, looking up at her father while holding her mother's hand.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ancient Time**

 **Chapter 1**

Longtime 500 years ago, a red-apple young girl around 5 years old was playing in the castle. "Shirayuki it time to come in." Her mother said, watching the young girl running up to her.

"Shirayuki," Her father said, walking up to her.

"Yeah, father," Shirayuki said, looking up at her father while holding her mother's hand.

"One Day you will be married and your husband will be the Pharaoh." Her father said, kneel down and looked at Shirayuki.

"I know father," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Good, now go and get clean up." He said, stand up and watch Shirayuki run down the hallway to her bedroom.

 **10 year later...**

Shirayuki was 15 years old and she looked out of her bedroom window. Shirayuki wearing gown is finely crafted of golden fabric and features a bodice draped with ivory chiffon accented by a gleaming, golden medallion. An ivory palace crepe cape, embellished with golden Greek-inspired designs, sweeping elegance to the slim silhouette. The ensemble is completed with delicate sandals, golden earrings, and a wondrous headdress featuring a laurel leaf motif around her head.

"Your Highness, I'm coming in." A maid said, open the door to Shirayuki's bedroom.

"Hello, Stella," Shirayuki said, stand up and walked over to her. "Good morning," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Good morning your highness," Stella said, bowing her head to Shirayuki. "Your father wants me to give you this is was your mother," Stella said, holding a big box in her hand. It has been 8 years seen Shirayuki's mother passed away.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, took the box from Stella and set it on her bed. Shirayuki opens the box and saw a beautiful dress inside.  
"Your father wants you to wear this when you become the goddess of Beauty," Stella said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, took it out of the box and put it on. She walked over to the mirror and looked at the dress. She was wearing a dazzling cape and skirt with exotic green and black design, featuring a golden rope embellishment. Her extravagant headdress lends a regal air with its ornate design with scarab and cobra details. The faux jewel and golden earrings.

"You looked so beautiful. "Stella said, walked up beside Shirayuki.

"My mother wear this outfit when She became the goddess of Water," Shirayuki said, looking at Stella.

"Yeah, She did. well, it almost time to head down to the ballroom." Stella said, open the door to the hallway.

"Okay, "Shirayuki said, follow after Stella. Shirayuki walked to the ballroom and walked over to her father.

"You look so much like your mother." Her father said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, looking back at her father.

"Do you remember the goddess of Sun?" Her father asked, looking at the goddess of the sun. She was wearing a gown encrusted with over 11, 000 hand-sewn sequins and beads. The sparkling bodice and slim skirt accentuate her perfect proportions. A luminous collar, echoing the rays of the sun sits gently on her shoulders. Her unique, yellow gold hair shines like golden flax above a majestic headpiece accented with rhinestones. Earrings shaped like miniature suns brighten her mysterious smile.

"Yes, it been a while, Ella," Shirayuki said, looking at Ella.

"The some to you. You got so big last time I saw you." Ella said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"I will let you guys catch up." Shiryauki father said, walked away from them.

 **See you next in the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ancient Time**

 **Chapter 2**

After Shirayuki become the goddess of beauty. she walked outside when she saw her childhood friend. "Zen," Shirayuki said, walked up to her.

"Hey Shirayuki," Zen said, waving at her. "I thought you become a goddess of beauty today?" Zen asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, I am. I leave the party early." Shirayuki said with a smile. "Zen," Shirayuki said, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah what it is?" Zen asked, walking closer to her.

"Do you remember the promise you make to me a long time ago?" Shirayuki answer with a question.

"Yeah, I do. I say to you that one day you will be my wife." Zen said with a smile.

"My father wants me to find a husband or he will assign one to me," Shirayuki said.

"then let talk to your father," Zen said, took Shiryauki and walked back in the castle. Zen and Shirayuki walked down the hallway when they saw Shirayuki's father standing there waiting for them.

"Your Majesty." Zen said, bow to the king.

"Father, Zen and I have something to say," Shirayuki said, looking at her father.

"What is it?" Her father asked, looking back at Zen and Shirayuki.

"I want to marry Zen," Shirayuki said, took Zen's hand.

"What?" Her father asked with wide eyes.

"I love him," Shirayuki said.

"Fine, all I want is for your happiness." Her father said.

"Thank you, father," Shirayuki said, give him a kiss on the check.

"Zen," Shirayuki father said, looking at Zen.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki's father.

"You better treat her right." Shirayuki's father answer.

"I will," Zen said with a smile on his face.

"Good," Shirayuki's father said, walked down the hallway. **  
**

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ancient Time**

 **Chapter 3**

Two months have passed and Shirayuki was getting her wedding dress on. "You look so beautiful," Stella said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, looking at Stella. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Shirayuki said, turn her toward the door. The door open and walked in was her father.

"It time," Shirayuki's father said, looking at his daughter wearing the wedding dress that was her mother.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked out of the room and walked down the hallway with her father. They got to the double door and wait for the guards to open it. Shirayuki and her father walked down the aisle. Shirayuki looking at Zen who was standing beside the preacher.

"We are gathered here today to join Shirayuki and Zen on this special day." The preacher said, looking at the crowd. "Zen, please repeat after me. I, Zen take Shirayuki to be my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part." the preacher said, looking at Zen.

"I, Zen take Shirayuki to be my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I do," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen.

"Shirayuki your turn now please repeat after me. I, Shirayuki take Zen to be my husband in sickness and health until death does we part." The preacher said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I, Shirayuki take Zen to be my husband in sickness and health until death does we part," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"I do," Zen said.

"You may kiss the bride." the preacher said. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki and pull her close to him. Zen lend down and give Shirayuki a kiss on the lips.

"I love you," Shirayuki said.

"I love you too,"

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
